Meeting Fitz's brother
by HarrylovesGinny09
Summary: After meeting Ezra's mother. Now its meeting the brother.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to abcde143. We have become friends on facebook. After helping her out with her story for facebook chapter. She and I where talking one night about doing Aria meeting Ezra's brother.

Aria and Ezra were living life care free after Aria had meant Ezra's mother. Although they were laid cuddled together most of the time. There was something that Aria really never got. Why did Ezra lie to her about being loaded? Or the fact that his mother was loaded? And where's his brother?

As questions after questions started to flow through her mind, Aria stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked Aria as he followed her into the kitchen, "You've been quiet for a while now."

Aria let out a breath and turned from her spot, "What are you keeping from me?" She asked with more curiosity in her voice, "Please Ezra, no more secrets."

Ezra turned around and started to pace the kitchen, "I was never into family money. To me it was better to work and earn it; rather than having it just given to me. So when I went to college I had dropped the end of my last name." He explained truthfully, "I just didn't want anyone to see me as the person who came from family money."

"But I don't see you like that," Aria stopped him from pacing, "I see you for who you are. My man." She smiled playfully, "Now I have another question for you." Aria sucked in a breath, "Spencer had gotten invited to this college party and wanted us girls to go." Ezra looked at Aria confused, "Will you come with us?"

Ezra laughed thinking it was a joke, but stopped short when he saw Aria frown, "You're serious?" He asked her and she nodded, "Umm, Who's party?"

"Noel Kahn's older brother." Aria answered looking Ezra directly in his sea blue eyes, "Will you come?"

"You really want me too?" Ezra asked unsure of how to really answer that. The last time Ezra had gone to a college party was when he was actually in college. When Aria kept that hopeful eye on him; he had nothing better to do than to say yes.

"Thank you!" Aria kissed his lips, bringing her arm's to wrap around his neck. Ezra pulled Aria flush against him and started to kiss him back. "I love you,"

Line Break:

Aria's POV:

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were just lounging around Spencer's huge bedroom. Reading and talking about A. Then were set to be at the party a little pass 10 and since they girls had told their parents that they were staying at Spencer's.

"So Ezra's really coming?" Emily asked me and I nodded, "Is it going to be weird for him?"

I shrugged, "Why? Because of Noel?" I asked looking over at Hanna because she was the one that hooked us up. "I don't see Noel like that," I defended myself. "What about you Han? Has Caleb even talked to you?"

Hanna shook her head and looked over to Emily, "He hasn't been answering any of my calls."

"It's going to be okay." I told her with a slight hint of smile.

The rest of our free hours were spent getting ready. To be honest the last time that we had even attended a party like this was with Alison and that's when Ian was still alive and walking around the streets.

A quarter to nine the girls and I were ready to go and head over to Noel Kahn's cabinet. Ezra was going to pick me and Hanna up and then Spencer was going to drive her car and pick up Toby and take Emily with her.

"I'm down stairs." Ezra said in a text message a few minutes later.

"Ezra's here." I had typing a reply to tell him that Hanna and I would be right down.

"Are you ready?" I asked looking at Hanna; she was wearing this simple floral dress. Something that I would normally use but ended up wearing a simple jeans pants and top.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag, "Hanna told me walking around the bed.

"So we'll meet up out front right?" Spencer asked clarifying our plans.

I nodded, "Just call or text us when you picked up Toby. I kind of want a cup of coffee first."

Spencer looked at me with a deep glare, "I made coffee."

I laughed, "No I want real coffee." I smirked taking my purse and walking right out the door.

I smiled once I spotted Ezra out next to his car; he was wearing the same colored clothing as me.

"What did the two of you color coordinate?" Hanna asked rolling her eyes as she did.

I shrugged, "What did you expect? We're in love." I said playfully.

"Hey baby." Ezra walked over to me giving me a kiss to my cheek. "Hey Hanna." Ezra greeted.

"Mr. Fitz." Hanna said seductively, "You look different."

Ezra nodded, "You know you can call me Ezra. And thank you!" He smiled and opened the door for the both of us to get in.

"Thank you!" I smiled and kissed Ezra on the lips before getting in the car and putting on my seat belt.

"So ladies," Ezra started up the car at the same time Spencer and Emily headed out to Spencer's car, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup, just can I ask you a favor?" I pleaded, "I need coffee, and so can we make a quick stop."

"Anything for you." Ezra grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

LINE BREAK

Ezra's POV:

I pulled up into the parking lot of Starbucks, it was the only coffee shop opened at this time of night. Aria and I had gotten out and Hanna stayed behind in the car saying she was saving her walking for the party.

I grabbed Aria's hand and led her into the shop, it wasn't crowded just a few other couples in the shop.

"So what do you feel like having?" I asked looking up at the menu. "Something light or heavy?" I questioned still looking up at the board.

"Hmm," Aria mumbled biting her lip, "Maybe just a house coffee with a shop of Hazelnut in it. But then I kind of want an espresso shot too." She said undecided. "What do you want?"

I shrugged, "I could really go for a hot chocolate." I smiled widely, "I'm not drinking so I really don't' need the coffee for later."

Aria laughed, "What makes you think I'll be drinking?" She smirked playfully.

"Because I know you; you'll be taking a sip or two. Or maybe just downing the whole thing." I joked, "But I don't mind, it's up to you!"

"Good evening, what can I get you two?"

"A tall Hot Chocolate and A Grande Hot coffee with a shot of espresso and hazelnut." I answered the lady as I took out my wallet, but Aria was already on top of it. "I can pay for your coffee Aria." I told her.

"My treat, it would make up for later." She told me with a mischievous grin.

"I'll take that."

LINE BREAK:

As we entered the dark woods of the forest; Aria held on tight to my free hand giving it a squeeze every now and then. On occasion we would hear the tapping of Hanna on her phone.

As we had gotten closer to the cabin I started to look for a safe place to park. There were tons of cars and the sound of the music was as loud as a concert. I pulled into a spot next to a white Nissan Sentra and parked the car.

"Are you ladies ready?" I asked opening the door slightly ajar so the head lamp would turn on. "If not we can go back home?" I offered seeing as no one was moving.

"It's not that." Hanna let out. "The last time we were here, was with Ali."

Aria nodded, "It sure brings back a lot of memories." Aria looked over at me and smiled, "It was Halloween, and Ali had come up with this stupid idea to scare us in this old ugly looking house." Aria rolled her eyes, "Let's just say that it worked."

"Yeah," Hanna piped in, "I swear I almost shit myself." She laughed, "But it was a hell of a good laugh after we weren't pissed."

Aria opened the door and let go of my hand, "Let's do this."

Aria and walked hand in hand with Hanna right behind us. I turned around and looked at Hanna who had a huge smile on her face; I gave her a quizzically look and then shrugged it off as I followed Aria into the party.

There were people that I didn't even know; and then there were other people that I had recognized from Hollis College, from when I used to work there. A lot of them gave me the same weird look and the other's just congratulated me on making it to one of THE finest parties known to Rosewood.

As the three of us made thru the crowded room, I spotted Noel Kahn who was mindlessly talking to some girl who I had recognized as Tammy Austen, She's a junior at Hollis and an all-around smart girl.

Aria and I started up a conversation as we made our way to the group. She had immediately found a nice cup of something and I just smirked. I knew Aria wanted to have a few drinks, and I really didn't mind. It was just the fact that I'm letting my underage girl drink Alcohol and more or so that I had brought her to this out-of-town college party.

"Are you having fun?" I heard Aria slur a little. We have been at this party for a good couple of hours and we still have yet to talk with other people other than us.

I nodded, "Of course." I mumbled and kissed her lips, pulling Aria tightly against me. "What's not to like? I'm here with you; under the moonlight, next to a lake."

Aria giggled and placed her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Ezra."

I kissed the top of Aria head and took her drink away. "I think that's enough for tonight; I actually want you to remember this moment." Just as the words left my mouth we heard a few guys fighting behind us.

"You mean that?" Aria joked and we stood up from out spot as the bickering had gotten louder.

"You need to leave." We heard Noel yell, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Dude, don't get jealous because I smacked that and you lost." The other guy retorted with a heavy smirk and I knitted my eyebrows together thinking that voice sounded familiar.

"Excuse me? The only reason you smacked that was because she was too drunk to notice your ugly face." I laughed, even though I hate Noel; that sarcasm comment was really good. "As the saying goes. You better hand me another drink because you're still ugly."

And that's when the guy punched Noel in the face and Aria went up to them first. "Stop," She yelled and pulled Noel off of him.

I ran after Aria and pulled the other guy off of Noel, before anyone else had gotten hurt.

"Wesley?" I looked at him confused, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Aria and Noel said in unison.

I nodded, "This is my brother." I muttered embarrassed,

"Ezra what the hell are you doing at a High School – College Party?" My brother yelled.

"Oh you didn't tell your brother?" Noel smirked a question, "He's dating a High School Student!"

"Noel." Aria said pressing her lips together, "That was uncalled for."

"No, what's uncalled for was breaking up with me because your ex- came back to town."

Aria looked a little taken back and so did I, "It wasn't like that Noel." Aria defended us and looked over at my brother, "I'm Aria"

"Wesley,"

"It's nice to meet you." Aria smiled and looked at me with an awkward glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV:**

Hanna was with Emily when the fight had broken out. Ezra was now talking with Wesley and I was hanging back with the girls. That's when I started to notice Hanna and Wesley making eye contact with one another.

I knew Hanna and Caleb were having some sort of relationship problems and that would probably lead to Hanna wanting to check out other guys; although I didn't know if I felt comfortable with Hanna and Wesley actually having their own relationship.

"What are you doing?" I questioned quietly.

Hanna shrugged, "What? He's cute." She smiled her famous grin.

"That's my boyfriend's brother you're checking out!" I all but stated questionably.

"And? Aria come on," Hanna rolled her eyes, "Introduce me."

"Fine, but if you two proceed a thing" I said placing emphasis on the word thing, "I don't want to know about it."

"What's the worst that can happen?" She smirked bouncing off down toward the boys.

* * *

**Hanna's POV:**

"Hey Ezra," I said with a smile hoping not to give myself off.

"Hanna!" Ezra gave me a questionably look, "What's going on?"

I shrugged and looked over at Aria who was now standing next to Noel Kahn trying to talk some sense into the situation.

"Not much, Aria told me this was your brother. " I hinted.

Ezra nodded and looked over at Wesley; who I was side eyeing this whole time.

"This is my brother Wes; Wesley this is Hanna. One of Aria's best friends and this is Emily." Ezra nodded in her direction.

"It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand, "What a night huh?"

I nodded, "It's a little boring actually. That was until you and Noel decided to make it a little interesting." I flirted.

"Ezra, Are you ready to leave?" Aria asked coming into our little circle, "It's getting late and you can't talk to Noel. He's too drunk right now."

Ezra nodded and looked over at his brother, "Let's go Wesley."

"Dude, I'm not leaving. I want to get to know Hanna a little more." Wesley turned toward me with a little side wink.

"I will make sure he gets home, I swear." I gave Ezra a friendly 'I will get this' look.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "I don't' know about this?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Wesley announced, "It will be fine."

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I had walked from the back door to the front in a peaceful bliss. There were a few stares coming from some of the college kids and then some of Aria's peers. It amazed me on how much things never changed; you still have the same old sided eyed people that would want to know every single thing that happened. Although none of them asked, you could only heard the mere whispers of it all.

Once Aria and I made it to the car, I opened the door for her and she gave me a simple thank you and got in. I shut the door and headed over to the driver side, but not before seeing some of my old students giving me some head nods.

I drove onto the main road heading towards Rosewood, it was at least a half hour drive and this was the most awkward one of them all. Wesley had told me he heard about this party from a friend and thought he would check it out. But when I asked him what he was doing in town, he had given me another story about how mom was going to be coming around soon to check up on things and he thought he'd just check out the party and come talk to me tomorrow.

I thought nothing about it. My mother calls every now and then but yet, she never made an effort to come and check things out. There was something behind her motive, my mother never does anything out of the kindness of her heart.

"Why are you so quiet?" Aria asked rubbing her hand gently on my shoulder, "I'm sure Hanna will keep her word."

I looked at Aria a little skeptically, "Are you sure? I could smell more alcohol on my brother than I could on Noel."

Aria rolled her eyes and took her hand back, "Ezra, did you even know your brother was coming into town?"

I shook my head, "No, he said something about my mother coming by to check on things. But other than that, I didn't know he was coming."

Aria gave me a tight smile, "I'm sure everything will be okay. How bad could it be?"

I gave out a harsh laugh which caused Aria to give me a death glare, "What?"

"Nothing but let me tell you something. My mother is everything, but nice."

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra pulled into his parking spot and I opened the door right away. I had a feeling that Ezra was hiding something from me, more than I was hiding from him. Why would Ezra's mother want to see him after all this time? Why would his brother have to come to town and warn him?

I walked over to my car without a word, Ezra and I drove back to town in silence with only the soft music playing in the background.

"Aria," Ezra called out for me, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged and turned around after opening my car, "I'm going to just give you some time. It seems like you need it right now."

He looked at me a little taken back, "Are you mad at me?" He asked looking at me confused.

"No, Ezra." I sighed tossing my clutch into the car, "I just feel like you have a lot on your mind and need time to figure things out."

Ezra walked over to me and leaned over into my car to grab my clutch and then taking my car keys from my hand and locking my door.

"What are you doing?"

Ezra gave out a chuckle, "I don't want you to leave. Aria, just because we rode home in silence; doesn't mean I want you to leave."

"Fine, but I could." I offered, "I don't want to get in the way."

"You're not." He assured me, "Please, let's just go upstairs." He offered his hand and nodded his head towards the entrance. "Please?"

I let out a breath and nodded my head, "Okay."

**So a little Hanna and Wesley action going on in this chapter. Please Review it will only it a few seconds. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short and not the best!**

As always Aria and Ezra spent their Saturday mornings drinking coffee and watching random cartoons. Aria had just walked into Ezra's apartment with coffee and donuts in hand, only to find Ezra still sound asleep in bed. She placed the food and drinks down and walked over to his bed; with a kiss to the lips Ezra stirred awake.

"Rise and shine," Aria cooed in a giggle voice.

"Morning," Ezra sat up from his place and gave Aria a warm hug, pulling her down with him. "I'm sorry I wasn't up to greet you. I had a very interesting call last night.

"Wesley?" She questioned placing her head upon his shoulder.

"No, Maggie. She wanted me to spend more time with our son." Ezra explained, "But this doesn't change anything." He added quickly feeling the tenseness in Aria, "I swear."

"You don't know that. As much as we can tell one another that we love each other. You'll always have that bond with your child; and that's something that I would never take away from you."

Ezra sighed, "I just wish that Maggie would have told me the truth. Maybe none of this would have happen."

"You mean us?" Aria sat up and looked at Ezra, "Because we wouldn't be here now, if Maggie didn't do what she had done."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just wished that Maggie would have said something earlier that's all." Ezra defended himself.

Silenced filled the air as none of them really wanted to cause a fight. Aria knew what Ezra meant it was just the stubborn and protective side to her that sent unnecessary words flying out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Aria declared after a while, "I know what you meant and I didn't mean for my words to come out as harsh."

Ezra smiled, "I missed you so much this week, and the last thing I want is for us to be in a fight."

Aria smiled lent over to give Ezra a kiss to the lips, "I love you, always. No matter what."

"Ditto." Ezra pulled Aria down onto the bed and kissed her passionately.

LINE BREAK.

GENERAL POV:

Hanna, Wesley and Aria waited outside of the restaurant; while Ezra went and parked the car. Aria looked over at the couple and smile; but then frowned at the thought of what she had gone through this past week.

The constant '_Oh what should I wear? _Or_' do you think that Wesley would like me in a mini skirt?'_ Hanna had made sure that Aria was there for her last look before Ezra and Wesley picked them up at her house.

"Are you ready?" Aria felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her body flush against his. "You smell so good."

Aria giggled and leaned her head back against Ezra's shoulder, "Look at them." She whispered, "It's like young love."

Ezra chuckled, "Your making me feel old."

Aria rolled her eyes and turned to face Ezra, "But at least we'll be old together."

"Let's go you two." Wesley announced, "Hanna is getting restless." He joked causing Hanna to smack him on the shoulder.

"Am not. Your' the one who wanted to try their garlic bread." She smirked and grabbed his hand as she pulled him into the double doors.

"Why don't we just leave?" Ezra smirked, "it's not like they'll miss us."

"Ezra," Aria shook her head, "Hanna has been nervous all week, at least give it an hour."

LINE BREAK:

Hannah's POV:

The restaurant was as beautiful and well lite for a romantic setting. The four of us sat around in a booth near the entrance; sipping on some water.

Wesley and I have been talking a lot on the phone this past week. It had amazed me on how much more different he is from Caleb. Even though I miss Caleb, there's still this feeling that Wesley and I could become more than just what we are now, 'Phone buddies' that's what I'm calling it.

"Would you like some wine?" Wesley whispered into my ear and I blushed feeling his hot breath. I nodded a little and Wesley looked over toward Aria and Ezra who were in deep conversation.

"Hey bro?" Wesley flashed his smile, "Mine getting wine for the table?"

Ezra chuckled, "Why? Feel like making a repeat of this past weekend?"

Wesley rolled his eyes, "What goes better with pasta? You of all people know that wine is the best option."

Ezra looked over at Aria who then looked at me and I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever you want." Aria answered, "But don't you have your ID to get you what you want?" She asked me and I nodded, "Then why not use it?"

"Aria has a point." Ezra told us, "And don't you have one?"

Aria looked a little taken back, "What are you talking about?"

Ezra let out a little sneaker, "I saw it in your wallet when you were changing out your clutch. Don't ask surprised with me." He kissed her temple, "I know you too well."

"Fine," Aria pouted and took out her clutch revealing her fake ID. "Happy?"

"Now we all can get wine," I giggled, "Do you have one too Wesley?"

He nodded, "Yes I do, but I just figured we could go the legal way and asked Ezra." He joked.

Soon after we discovered the fake ID's we ordered our food and had a few glasses of wine. We were sitting in bravos and to me. They had the best garlic bread in town, it had just the right moisture in the bread and the right amount of garlic spread across.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

I grabbed Aria on the waist lightly as we made our way out of the restaurant. It was now coming to ten and we've spent a good four hours in there talking. It was to my knowledge that I never want to spend any time with Hanna again.

She's a great person, just the jokes and comments she made to make herself look more comfortable around us; made me a little unsure about her.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked me, "You seem tense."

I shrugged, "Is she always like that?" I asked, "I know we've spent time with your friends but it was never one on one."

Aria smiled, "Hanna has her moments, but I swear it was just the wine talking." Aria sighed and looked over at my brother and her friend, "I think she's more heartbroken about Caleb then she lead on."

I looked at her a little skeptically, "So is Hanna using my brother as her back up plan?"

Aria shrugged, "Are you upset about that?"

I let out a little laugh, "I'm actually not, and Wesley has his way with women. Some people would think he was related to Hardy." I chuckled, "I'd actually love to see how this plays out. Just please tell Hanna to lay off the jokes, it gets old really fast."


End file.
